


Забывая обо всем на свете

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Poor Dan Espinoza, Season/Series 02, Vaginal Sex, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Шарлотта по десятибалльной шкале явно выше десяти, и они не пара, ни в какой из реальностей, но почему она выбрала его, Дэн не может и не хочет думать...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Забывая обо всем на свете

Дэн все понимает, нет, правда, все понимает. Все старо как мир: десятки с десятками, тройки с тройками. Сам он, конечно, хотел бы быть десяткой, но он едва ли тянет на семерку. Хлоя уровнем или двумя выше, поэтому ему нечего беситься, что за ней увиваются Пирс и, прости господи, этот богатый придурок. Шарлотта по десятибалльной шкале явно выше десяти, и они не пара, ни в какой из реальностей, но почему она выбрала его, Дэн не может и не хочет думать — он подумает потом, когда кровь вернется к голове.

Сейчас вся кровь явно ниже, у него все стекло туда, к Дэну-младшему и яйцам, и перед ним одна проблема: как бы позорно не кончить, как зеленый школьник, впервые увидевший женскую грудь.

О, он бы мог поклоняться этой груди, нежно-белой с розовыми сосками, которые твердеют под его пальцами. Он бы мог поклоняться этой ямке под ключицами, где собираются капли пота, и этот пот слаще меда, когда Дэн пробует его языком.

Шарлотта улыбается так, будто знает все секреты мира, будто нет ничего лучше и не будет, будто он, Дэн, достоин. Достоин лежать между ее молочных бедер и вдыхать ее запах. Достоин прикасаться к ней пальцами и языком.

Она идеальна, с гладким как шелк безволосым лобком, темно-розовым клитором, и она так пахнет, что Дэн готов молиться только на ее аромат.

Он пробует ее на вкус, и Шарлотта давит ему на затылок, притягивая ближе, и шире расставляет бедра: колени согнуты, пятки на белой простыни — и Дэн ведет от пальцев до колен ладонями вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, пока языком и зубами пьет ее нектар.

Он мог бы провести вечность так, игнорируя звонки и сообщения, которые приходят на телефон. Он даже забывает о себе и о том, как Дэн-младший цепляет простынь, а яйца готовы взорваться.

В какой-то момент Шарлотта сдвигается, и он оказывается внутри нее, ощущая ее шелковистую вульву, сжимающую его Дэна-младшего так, что трудно дышать и говорить, трудно не двигаться, но он прилагает усилие и останавливается, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное, оттянуть изгнание из рая.

— Ты богиня, — говорит он.

Шарлотта останавливается тоже, проводит рукой по его лбу, легкое-легкое касание, едва ощутимое.

— Конечно, я, — смеется Шарлотта и подкидывает бедра вверх.

Разрядка беспощадная, и Дэн не соображает ничего, он даже забывает свое имя. Поэтому он не понимает, что Шарлотта просматривает его телефон, его сообщения и контакты.

И когда она неизбежно предаст, он сможет только горько усмехнуться.

Видите ли, Дэн все понимает, нет, правда, все. Шарлотта вне его класса. Это обидно и несправедливо, но они не пара. Было бы лучше, если бы Дэн больше с ней не пересекался. С глаз долой — из сердца вон. Потому что стоит ей только поманить, и он снова окажется у ее ног, забывая обо всем на свете.


End file.
